


Wanting

by aislingthebard



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: a short pwp piece set in the perfect world of the Enderal mod





	

Finally.

Calliope had lost the count of the times, she’d wished for him to finally kiss her. And now, almost at the end of everything, Jespar took heart. Their mouths tasted of ash and desperation, even with the stars high above their heads, and the wind in their hair. It should’ve been romantic, but reminded her of an act of dwindling hope. They stumbled to the lower decks, almost falling over between the kisses and the embraces. She ignored the chuckles of the crew. Their attraction had never been a secret, but more of an open jest between the two of them and their friends. All clever word-plays and subtle innuendos during their long talks and shared memories.

She know that he’d wanted this as much as her, but there was so much guilt and hate inside of him, so much fear of losing another lover. Calliope took his kisses as small triumphs and hoped that he’d heal in time. And that she would heal, too. Both of them seemed far too broken, like shells of actual human beings.

Jespar’s fingertips were calloused and his every touch raised goosebumps on her skin. Calliope’s heart beat fast and she felt the flush on her cheeks. Suddenly she was too warm and too cold in the same moment, glad that they finally found her bed.

She was taller than her, but his limbs and grip were strong, and he was crawling on top of her, showering her body in kisses. His mouth seemed so sweet and skilled, his scar scratching along hers. Calliope suppressed the thought of all the other lovers, which had shared this before her. Jespar’s lips were pressed against her chin and neck, went lower, and caressed her breasts, while his hands loosened the fasting of her simple dress. It was going to be quick and dirty, but Calliope needed this. Minutes of feeling alive and good and she loved him so very much.

Without his usual armor Jespar looked surprisingly broad and muscled, with scars covering his body, and she drank in the sight of him He was handsome, even beautiful. Calliope thought herself too tall and too soft, but he didn’t complain. The candles bathed them in a warm, flickering light, let shadows dance on their skin. 

Jespar’s hair tickled her, as he kissed the inside of her legs, stroking her already wet and wanting sex, without ever touching her most sensitive spot. She pressed her hips against his hand and he withdrew with a chuckle caught in his throat.

Calliope pressed her head on the pillow and her voiced sounded out of breath.

“You’re such a tease.”

Jespar kissed her thighs again.“Glad to be of service, my lady.”

“Jespar.” By now, her cheeks looked red and she started to sweat. The sheets clung to her body, hugging her in soft cotton.

“Hm. Was that a moan? I could get used to that sound.” Jespar’s fingers finally found it, drawing almost lazy circles, bringing her to edge, making her clutch the bedding. Jespar’s fingers were slick with her wetness, but he withdrew his hand then and pulled off his pants in a swift motion. Calliope was impressed about how much coordination he’d left. Her nerves had been reduced to raw ends, eager for every little stimulation.

She felt him hard against her leg and need pulsed through her body.

Jespar found her eyes. “You still want this?” His pupils seemed black and wide and only a small ring of blue was left. Calliope pressed her knees against his side.

“You really have to ask?” She’d seldom wanted something more and for now, there were nothing more but heated flesh and wet lips intertwined on a ship above the clouds.

“Just to be sure” Jespard moved his hips. He felt thick inside of her and his thrust were slow at first, but steadily becoming faster. Finding a rhythm was easy, but she’d dreamed about this for so long. Laying awake in the middle of the night with the weight of the weight on her shoulders and her hand between her legs, imaging him there. Reality felt and tasted better. The smell of pipe weed clung to his skin, making her somehow feeling at home and not that lost any more.

Their bodies worked together, brought them close, made them moan and scream and come, and she could hear him whisper against her skin.

“I love you.”


End file.
